


At A Prom

by Candles_93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, kissing prompts-at a prom, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: Everyone knows Prom is just where you hook up with the classmates you've been dying to hook up with for the past four years, and then never see again.Steve only has eyes for one guy.





	At A Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the kissing prompt-At a prom.
> 
> I have no idea how to summarise it, sorry.

The gymnasium was filled with blue and silver balloons, tables with matching table cloths surrounded a makeshift dance floor, and a band that may have been the principals cousin and his friends were belting out really bad 80’s covers. Steve had no idea why he was here.

“It’s Senior prom, you have to go! One last hurrah for high school” Sam had said. And Steve had never been able to say no to Sam. Even if high school wasn’t exactly something Steve would be sad to see the end of. His four years here could have been a lot worse, probably would have been if Sam hadn’t transferred in middle way through Freshman year and decided Steve was his new best friend. He had a small group of friends that he loved, he’d passed his classes, was going to NYU to study art next year, and was leaving behind his legacy of the LGBT+ club in very capable hands. So he thought why the hell not, let’s go to prom and celebrate this being over.

But he forgot, prom is terrible. It’s like every other dance, except everyone is in expensive suits and dresses and the real party doesn’t start until after prom at some footballers house where everyone gets wasted and carries out the last minute hook ups they think they can get away with now everyone is moving miles apart.

“Will you stop with that face, it really isn’t that bad” Sam laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

“Yeah I know you’re right, but I do think the whole point of this is to come with a date” Steve pointed to all the different couples on the dance floor, half of them already tipsy on spiked punch.

“Pfft, screw that, everyone is just going to break away to hook up with their secret crushes at the after party anyways” Sam rolled his eyes, echoing Steve’s thoughts from earlier. Steve laughed and tried to not to pull on the collar of his shirt again.

“Wait are you saying you’re not going to put out?” Steve joked as Sam put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“I am a gentlemen Steve, you didn’t even buy me a corsage, how dare you” They both laughed, eyes scanning the dance floor again. Captain of the football team, Thor, was dancing with his girlfriend and President of the science club Jane. Although that wasn’t news they’d been dating forever and would be going to the same college next year, both on scholarships. Tony Stark, resident rich kid, had obviously gotten into the punch and was trying to spin his friend Bruce around the dancefloor. His tie already loose, he stopped to blow kisses at his girlfriend Pepper, the prom queen, who was dancing with her own friends. 

And then across the room, also sat at a table watching the dancers was Clint, feet resting on the table as he threw potato chips into his mouth, next to him was Natasha, red hair piled on top of her head in a beautifully complicated hair do. Natasha was leaning into the boy next to her, smirking as she spoke to him and he rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of secret crushes” Sam muttered, seeing where Steve was looking. Steve tried not to blush but knew it was futile, his skin far to pale to hide it.

There he was, talking to Natasha, dark hair pulled back and looking artfully rumpled in a black suit was Bucky Barnes. Steve had to physically stop himself from sighing like a lovestruck teenager.

Steve had had a crush on Bucky Barnes since Freshman year. Ever since Bucky had strolled in late to History, sat in the seat in front of him, but still managed to answer all the questions the teacher directed at him correctly. Steve had it bad. 

“I don’t think it counts as a secret crush when everyone knows” Steve mumbled, trying to drag his eyes away from Bucky, for fear of being caught staring.

“Not everyone knows, he sure as hell doesn’t have a clue” Sam responded, taking a sip of his punch.

“And I would like it to stay that way”

“Dude come on, this could be your chance, it’s prom, you’re both leaving for college soon, ride that wild stallion” Steven sputtered at Sam’s wording, hearing him chuckle in response to Steve’s obvious embarrassment.

“I’ve never even spoken to the guy, he has no idea who I am” 

“I think you would be surprised” Sam said ominously, “Anyways, I see Darcy Lewis is making her way to the food table, this is my chance to ask her to dance, good luck bro” And then Sam was making his way to Darcy who looked delighted at being asked to dance by Sam.

Steve smiled, at least one of them was able to act on their crush tonight. Steve found himself looking back over to Bucky’s table, he was sat there alone now, and he was looking straight back at Steve. Steve jumped slightly, not expecting it, but then Bucky smiled at him and Steve smiled back. Steve ducked his head embarrassed, and tried to go back to watching the dancers, but his eyes kept straying towards Bucky, and every time they did Bucky was already smiling back. Steve knew his face was bright red.

The fourth time he looked over at Bucky’s table, it was empty, and Steve felt a swoop of disappointment just as someone sat into the chair next to him. Steve turned thinking it must have been Sam looking for a break from dancing, but found dark blue eyes and an easy smirk instead and almost choked on his drink.

“Hey” Bucky said, easy as anything, like he wasn’t totally rocking Steve’s world with his mere presence.

“Hey” Steve managed to keep his voice steady.

“You know I didn’t think there could be anyone who didn’t want to be here more than I do, but I think you come pretty close” Bucky smiled when Steve laughed.

“Yeah, coming to prom was not my idea, but Sam said something about it being a rite of passage, and I thought one dance wouldn’t kill me, you know?” Steve shrugged, he had no idea how he was keeping his cool but he was going to thank every deity he could think of when he got home. Possibly start up a new religion to the flecks of green in Bucky’s eyes, dear god this is the closest he had been to him ever, and it was doing things to Steve. 

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah I know the feeling, I thought how bad could it be, and then I heard the band” 

They both looked over to the band who was now ruining ‘I don’t wanna miss a thing’ for some reason. Steve shook his head confused how any of this was happening.

“At least I can probably skip out on the after party without too much fuss” Steve shrugged again, and then willed his body to chill out and stop drinking from his cup, he was a light weight on a good day never mind with Stark spiked punch.

“What you’re going to miss out on our classmates groping each other and then pretend to not remember it the next day?” Bucky pretended to sound shocked and Steve couldn’t help laughing loudly.

“Is that really a thing? I mean i’ve joked about it all night, but that can’t seriously be what everyone is planning to do” Steve waved a hand at the people dancing again, who seemed drunker with each passing song.

This time Bucky shrugged, biting his lip and looking almost embarrassed, “Well I think Prom makes everyone a little braver, I mean, it got me talking to you”

Steve froze, looking at Bucky with wide eyes, as he bit his lip again, and Steve could see the lightest of colour across his cheeks. He couldn’t be saying what he thought, but he was, he is, and Steve still hadn’t said anything.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Bucky chuckled and ran a hand across his face.

“Come on Stevie, I’ve had the biggest crush on you forever, Tasha makes fun of me all the time for not being able to talk to you” Bucky’s blush was prominent now and he couldn’t seem to look Steve in the eye.

“Now hold the fucking phone” Steve turned more fully to Bucky who laughed at his language, and yeah ok maybe the punch had gone a little to his head, “I’ve had a crush on you since Freshman year, you don’t even know who I am!” Steve pointed at Bucky accusing him. 

Bucky’s jaw dropped, but then he squared his shoulders like he was ready for a fight, but he had a grin on his face so Steve knew it was light hearted.

“Are you serious? Steve I’ve sat behind you in almost every class we have ever had together”

“You like to sit in the back row”

“I have been to every single one of the LGBT+ meetings”

“It is safe space open to everyone” Steve had noticed every single time Bucky was at the back of the room, usually with Natasha, fiddling with his phone. Steve tried to make it through his talks without blushing but knew he failed most times.

“I even tried to ask you out last year” Bucky ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed by this admission. 

Steve vaguely remembered a note in his locker, asking him if he was busy that weekend, but there had been no name, and Steve thought it must have been a mistake, his locker was next to one of the cheerleaders anyway.

“And I would have tried to ask you to prom if I didn’t think you were dating Sam” Bucky pushed on, finally looking at Steve again.

“Sam?!” Steve squawked, wondering how on earth that happened.

“Yeah, Tasha asked you who you were going to prom with, it was supposed to be my in, but then you said you were going with Sam and I backed off, but I just saw him with Darcy Lewis and figured I was wrong” 

“Yeah you were wrong, Sam’s my best friend” Steve could not believe what was happening, this was a lot of information to process in five minutes.

“What a relief” Bucky smiled, and Steve’s heart thumped against his ribcage and he remembered that Bucky had just admitted to having a crush on him.

“You could have just said hi”

“I didn’t see you starting any conversations either buddy” Bucky chuckled and so did Steve, god they were idiots.

“You were much cooler than me, I didn’t know how to start a conversation” Steve admitted.

“Well I found that ‘Hey’ is a great place to start” Bucky’s smile was devious now and Steve felt his palms getting sweaty.

“Hey” Steve said.

“Hey” Bucky replied, smirk in place, but fondness flashing in his eyes.

“Do you want to find a dark corner to make out in?” Steve’s grin grew as Bucky blinked at him in shock. 

“Hell yeah” He laughed, lacing his fingers with Steve and the two of them rushed out of the gym and stumbling into the first unlocked dark classroom.

Steve hopped onto a desk, grabbing the lapels of Bucky’s jacket and pulling him in close. The kiss was hot and wet, like four years of built up tension. Bucky nipped at Steve’s lower lip and Steve moaned against him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bucky’s hands were on his thighs, spreading them apart to step closer. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, unable to get close enough.

Bucky untucked Steve’s shirt, running his hand up Steve’s back, and Steve shivered at the contact. He could feel Bucky’s smile on his lips and kissed it away again. God why had it taken four years for this to happen?

They scrambled with each others jackets, loosened their ties, hands everywhere trying to feel as much as possible. Bucky kissed down Steve’s neck, biting lightly causing Steve to whimper. Bucky leaned back up and kissed Steve hard before pulling away again, Steve chased after him with his lips but Bucky stayed out of reach. They were both breathing heavily.

“Steve, I know it’s prom, and I know we are both leaving soon, but I don’t want this to be a one time thing” Bucky licked his lips and kept his eyes on Steve. 

“I would really like that too, and we have the summer we can see what happens” Steve wanted nothing more than to keep doing this with Bucky, forever would barely be enough time. 

“Oh thank god” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve again, “Where are you going next year?”

“NYU” Steve watched as Bucky’s smile got even bigger.

“Well would you look at that, we’ll even be at the same school” 

Steve laughed in delight, pulling Bucky back to him.

“Who knew prom could be this fun” He mumbled between kisses, causing Bucky to hum happily against his lips as he reached for the fly of his suit pants.

Losing your virginity on prom night to the guy you’d had a crush on for four years and was now going to be your boyfriend, Steve didn’t think he’d ever be that cliche, yet here he was, now that’s a rite of passage he could get behind…or under so to speak.


End file.
